Yami Bishoujo?
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Bakura goes to a carnival and makes a wish....involving a certain Pharaoh. Finished! Shonen-Ai warning in later chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone!  
  
Yes, I'm back! First off, I would like to thank all that reviewed my first Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Thanks so much guys! =) Here is my second attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. This one's going to be a bit longer and more of my normal writing. Don't ask me where this came from....too much sugar maybe? ^_^; I've just seen a lot of stories with the Hikari being turned into females so....had to be different! ;) We'll rate this PG-13 to be safe. I'm not sure if I'll turn this into a Shonen-Ai or not, what do you all think? Let me know in your reviews, 'kay?. Now, on to the fict!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this psycho plot!   
  
Flames will be used for smores!  
  
Yamis have their own bodies.  
  
/Hikari to Yami/   
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
Yami - Yami Yugi  
  
Bakura - Yami Bakura  
  
Yami Bishoujo?  
  
Bakura grumbled to himself as he was dragged around the carnival by his Hikari. Ryou had spotted it coming home from school and had insisted that they just had to go. Ryou spotted some elephants and made a beeline towards them when suddenly, Bakura heard a voice.   
  
"Young man, won't you come in?" Bakura turned and noticed an elderly woman calling out to him. She was dressed in a brightly colored long dress and stood underneath a sign that read, 'Wishes Granted, Fortunes tolds'   
  
Shrugging and chuckling at being called 'Young man' Bakura entered the tent. The woman followed him inside and motioned for him to take a seat.   
  
"Now what would you like, my dear? A wish perhaps or your fortune told?" Bakura smirked, raising an eyebrow, "A wish I suppose, not that I really believe that any of this Ra-forsaken stuff is real."  
  
Using their link, Ryou's head peeped through the flap in the tent. "Bakura?"   
  
"In here, Hikari."   
  
Ryou came over to stand beside his Yami. The woman nodded her head to Ryou before turning back to Bakura. "Well?"   
  
Bakura thought for a minute before a wide, evil grin came across his face. "I've got one!"   
  
Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura projected his 'wish' to him. He prayed to Kami that this woman was a fraud as Bakura handed his money over and told the woman his wish.......   
  
**The Next Morning at the Mutou Residence**   
  
//AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!//  
  
Yugi blinked and shot up from his bed. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was only 6:30 am in the morning on a weekend. Yami usually wasn't up this early on a weekend. /Yami?!?/  
  
//Aibou!//  
  
Yami's usually calm mind voice sounded a bit frantic and he sounded different.   
  
/Yami, what's wrong? You sound different./  
  
//I'm never coming out of the puzzle again, that's what is wrong!// Yami responded.   
  
/Nani?? Why not?/ Yugi was started to get a bit frantic himself, about ready to enter his soul room and find out exactly what was going on.   
  
//Because! I...I'm a...a.....//  
  
/You're a what?/ Yugi asked.   
  
A resigned and defeated sigh came from the puzzle as suddenly a bright flash filled the room. As the light cleared, Yugi's mouth dropped open.   
  
Yami met his Aibou's gaze and frowned. Yugi blinked several times finally managing to close him mouth. Before him stood Yami, a greatly changed Yami!  
  
The great King of Games was now, I guess you could say,.... the Queen of Games. Yami still wore the same leather outfit as usual except now it was stretched, revealing very feminine curves. His bangs were still the same style but the usual spiked up look was now replaced with shoulder length wavy hair, streaked with blonde, pink and black. The eyes were about the only part of Yami that hadn't changed. All in all though, Yami could have given Mai a run for her money in the looks department.   
  
"Y..Yami?! Yugi stuttered.  
  
Yami nodded and let out a growl. "Somehow, someway, I know the Tomb Robber is responsible for this!..."  
  
And I will end it there! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please read & Review! Arigato! 


	2. Chapter two

Hello Minna! All I can say is Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I promise, no permanent damage to Bakura, he is one of my favorite characters after all. There's probably gonna be a little bit of torture from our favorite pharaoh though! ;) After all, you know what they say about pay back..*G*  
  
(Not really used much this chapter but we'll through it in anyways) /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari//  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! as I said before!! Only this bizarre storyline! ^_^  
  
Now on to chapter two!......  
  
Yugi blinked a few times, making sure that this wasn't some sort of weird dream that he was having. The verbal assault his Yami was giving his ears was proof enough of that though. As Yami continued to insult the Tomb Robber, Yugi accidently let slip a small snicker.  
  
"Aibou.this is NOT funny." Yami turned towards him with a glare. Yugi looked up at her, a small grin on his face. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I have to admit though, you are pretty, Mou hitori no boku."  
  
Yami smirked, a soft blush appearing on her face. "Gee, thanks Aibou." Yugi chuckled and got out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. "Don't forget Yami, we're supposed to meet the gang today around 9:00."  
  
"No way! I am not going."  
  
"But Yami!"  
  
"I flat out refuse to go like this, Aib.." Yami trailed off as she turned to look towards Yugi. The puppy dog look had been put into effect, Yugi looking like he was going to start crying any second now. Yami sighed in defeat once more.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll go with you." A smile spread once more across Yugi's face. Rushing up and giving his Yami a quick hug, Yugi headed off to change..  
  
Awhile later, Yami and Yugi left the game shop. Fortunately for them, Grandpa was gone for a week at an archeological convention so they hadn't needed to explain Yami's situation. As they grew closer and closer to their meeting place, Yugi noticed Yami lagging behind.  
  
Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka were all waiting for Yugi and Yami. Jounouchi spotted them first. "Hey Yug, how ya doing? Whoa! Who's the babe?" As they got closer Jounouchi's eyes widened as did the rest of the group. There was no mistaking those Crimson eyes.  
  
"YAMI?!? Both Jounouchi and Honda gasped. The others all stood there with their mouths hanging open. All except one..  
  
It had started out as a snicker, than erupted into full blown laughter. Bakura was practically rolling on the ground he was laughing so hard. Ryou let out a groan and shook his head. He looked over at Yami sympathetically.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, her suspicions confirmed about who had done this. She immediately stalked over and grabbed Bakura by his shirt, raising him off the ground. "Alright Tomb Robber!" Yami growled. "Change me back now!"  
  
Bakura chuckled. By Ra, this had to be the funniest thing that had happened in a long time. "Sorry Pharaoh, I can't."  
  
"Why not?!?!"  
  
"I'm not the one that performed the spell." Bakura explained. Yami dropped him in disgust.  
  
"Even though Pharaoh, you do look MUCH better that way." Bakura smirked. That did it. In the flash of an eye, Yami's fist connected with Bakura's jaw, knocking him flat on his behind. Bakura looked up, his eyes narrowed. Then he cursed softly. "Damn, I can't hit you back. Even I'm not that low as to hit a woman."  
  
It took both Yugi and Jounouchi to hold Yami back this time from clobbering Bakura again. Ryou quickly jumped in front of his Yami. "Yami, calm down. Even though we can't undo the spell, we do know who cast it. Maybe she can reverse it for you."  
  
Yami nodded and Yugi and Jounochi released their grips. Bakura stood up and with a glare from his Hikari, began to lead the way to the cause of all this mess..  
  
They finally arrived at the carnival and Bakura led them over to the "Wished Granted, Fortunes told" tent. The same woman greeted them once again, except this time she was dressed in a dark blue dress. She beckoned them inside.  
  
"What can I do for you all?" The old woman asked. Recognizing Bakura and Ryou, she smiled. "I'm assuming you got your wish?"  
  
A growl escaped from the female Yami and Bakura nodded. "Yeah, I got it all right."  
  
"..But is there anyway to reverse it?" Ryou finished for his Yami. The old woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not my dears, but the spell will wear off within one week's time."  
  
Yugi and Ryou both groaned while Bakura smirked. Jounouchi took a quick glance over at Yami and backed off a bit. If looks could kill, Bakura would have been at least 10 feet under.  
  
And that has it for chapter two! As I said before, thank you all so much for the great reviews and I hope to have the next chapter out ASAP! =)  
  
. 


	3. Saturday First day

Whoo-Hoo! Thank you all for the great reviews! I'm glad that you like the story! Cherry Drop, I like your idea! I see a green-eyed monster biting our poor little Yugi. ;) Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! is not owned by me!   
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
Everybody headed out of the tent. Yami just let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. She would find a way to repay the tomb robber, somehow, someway. An evil glint began to appear in Yami's eyes.   
  
Yugi decided to position himself in-between Yami and Bakura, just to be on the safe side. "Now what should we do?" He asked. Jounouchi suddenly bumped into him, a look of pure horror crossing his face. Turning to Yami, he whispered, "I've seen that look before on Shizuka's face. Gomen Nasai Yami, Gomen."   
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "For what? What's wrong Jounouchi?"   
  
Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai were huddled into a group and were glancing over at Yami. Shizuka grinned at Yami and began to walk over, followed closely by Mai and Anzu. Anzu and Shizuka suddenly grabbed both of Yami's arms.   
  
"Since you're going to be stuck as a female for a whole week Yami, we've decided something." Shizuka smiled.   
  
"Nani?" Yami gulped, she had a bad feeling about this.   
  
"You need some new clothes!" Mai grinned. "We can't have you walking around like that now can we? So we're taking you shopping!"   
  
"My clothes are fine! Right Aibou?...Aibou??" Yugi had backed away, far far away. He gave Yami a sympathetic look and shrugged. There was no way in hell that he was getting into this. He knew better than to get in the way of three shop-crazed females. As he glanced around, he noticed that all of the guys were hiding behind him, even the tomb robber.   
  
Yami gulped as she was literally dragged down the street towards the nearest mall....  
  
It was one store after another after another. The boys of the group just hung back, watching and chuckling softly as the girls pretty much attacked poor Yami. Anzu would hand Yami one thing, quickly followed by Mai and then Shizuka. Soon Yami was practically covered in clothes and then forced into the dressing room. Quite a few glances were thrown the groups way as a feminine voice was heard from the dressing room grumbling what could only be curse words in Egyptian.  
  
Many hours later, Yami sat rubbing her feet back at the Mouto's place. The others had decided on heading back home after their shopping experience. She looked around at the many different bags that were around her and shrugged. She had decided on almost all leather. Female or not, she was still Yami. Yugi and Jou had both managed to talk her into a pair of form fitting black jeans. When she had come out of the changing room. both Honda and Jou had whistled. "Lookin' good Yami!" Jou grinned. Yami felt a soft blush come across her cheeks as she turned to Yugi. Yugi appeared to be a bit upset and glaring at Jou and Honda. Noticing Yami's gaze upon him though, he met her eyes and his trademark smile came back.   
  
"You look great Yami."   
  
Yami had raised an eyebrow. Was his Hikari jealous? Naw, couldn't be. This being female thing was just getting to her. Yami just shrugged it off and had went back into the changing room.   
  
She had no idea how females managed to do it. Hour after hour of trying on this and that. She shook her head, never ever again!   
  
Yugi came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of Lemonade and handed one to Yami. Sitting down across from her, Yugi grinned and glanced at the bags, "So did you have fun Yami?"   
  
Yami smirked and looked up at Yugi, "Aibou, if you ever do something like that again........"   
  
"I'm sorry. But there was no way I was getting involved in that. The girls are scary when they get into that mode."   
  
"Humph!"   
  
/Aww, come on Yami, forgive me, onegai?/ Puppy dog amethyst eyes met crimson and Yami gave in. She just couldn't stay mad at Yugi.   
  
//I forgive you Aibou. Just never make do anything like that again!//  
  
Yugi chuckled and nodded. "I promise."   
  
Yami stood up and walked over to Yugi, taking his hand and pulling him up. "Come on, you're helping me take these bags upstairs."   
  
"But Yami....."   
  
"Aibou!"   
  
"Fine, fine......" Yugi picked up a couple of bags and headed upstairs followed by Yami.....   
  
Ryou and Bakura had just gotten home. Bakura snickered and looked at his Hikari.   
  
"This ended up being a pretty good day. My wish came true and I got to watch the Pharaoh being tortured by his, er her, pathetic friends."   
  
Ryou just looked at his dark half and shook his head, an uncharacteristic smirk appearing on his face. "Just remember Bakura, what goes around comes around."   
  
"Humph, whatever."   
  
Ryou walked over and gave Bakura a peck on the cheek. "I'm just saying, I'd be careful if I were you." With that, Ryou headed off into his bedroom to get ready for bed. Bakura blinked and touched his cheek where Ryou had kissed him.   
  
"Ruin my fun, why don't you?" He grumbled, following his Hikari into the bedroom.   
  
That's it for this chapter! =) The next will be out ASAP! Since it was requested by a couple of people, here is a dictionary to help with some of the words. ;)   
  
Aibou - Partner   
  
Hikari - Light  
  
Yami - Dark or darkness  
  
Nani - What   
  
Mou hitori no boku - My other self  
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Gomen Nasai - I'm so sorry  
  
Gomen - shorter form of sorry 


	4. Sunday Second Day

Hey Everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! This chapter has got a bit of Shonen-Ai in it....well, sorta! *G* ^_^;  
  
I hope you like it!   
  
And remember....never, ever make a Hikari angry! ;)   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me!   
  
Flames are good for smores and not fanfict!   
  
8am Sunday morning, the Mutou's phone began to ring. Yugi reached over and picked it up...   
  
"Moshi, Moshi."  
  
"Yugi? It's Ryou. We were wondering if you and Yami would like to go to the movies with us?" Bakura could be heard muttering about taking the baka female pharaoh along.   
  
Yugi glanced over at his half asleep Yami and poked her in the side. "Hey Yami?"  
  
Sleepy Crimson eyes blinked opened, "What is it Aibou?"   
  
"Ryou and Bakura wanted to know if we wanted to see a movie with them?" Yami just nodded with a yawn, "I suppose so.....even if the baka tomb robber's gonna be there."   
  
"Yami......."  
  
"Bakura!!" Ryou could be heard asking Bakura if he could at least TRY to get along with Yami.   
  
"Sure Ryou, we'd love to. How about we meet at 10:30? Okay....Ja!" Yugi hung up the phone and turned to trying to get his not a morning Yami out of bed  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arriving at the theater, Bakura and Yami were no better behaved than on the phone. As the two Hikaris were buying tickets, the two began to throw insults at one another, earning the group quite a few glances.  
  
"Baka FEMALE Pharaoh!"  
  
"Grr..Baka Tomb Robber!"   
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Jerk!"   
  
When the two suddenly started slipping into Egyptian, uttering who knows what, Yugi and Ryou just looked at each other, shrugged, and walked in, leaving the two darks to bicker. Bakura and Yami suddenly stopped, realizing that they had been left, and quickly ran to catch up to their Hikaris.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four went and bought snacks and entered the theater. Finding seats near the top, they sat down. Ryou and Yugi sat in the middle, keeping the two Yamis seperated. As the movie started, everyone quieted down.   
  
//Hey Ryou?//  
  
/What is it, Bakura/  
  
//I think Female Pharaoh's got an admirer.//  
  
/Huh?/  
  
Bakura nudged his Hikari and leaned his head over to the right. Ryou glanced in the direction and saw a rather muscle-bound creepy looking guy glancing over at Yami. The guy had to be at least 6 foot and over 200 pounds. He also looked like a complete jerk. Ryou frowned and noticed that he wasn't the only one.   
  
It seems Yugi had also noticed Yami's admirer and wasn't too thrilled about it either. At least Yami didn't seem to be paying much attention to the guy, even though she had been paying attention to Yugi. Feeling a bit of anger and frustration through their bond, Yami addressed her Hikari.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
Yugi blinked. /Huh?/  
  
//What's wrong?//  
  
Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and shook his head, a soft blush covering his cheeks. /N..Nothing Yami, don't worry./  
  
//Aibou...//  
  
/Don't worry about it Yami..I'm fine. Really!/  
  
//Alright.// A frown flittered acrossed Yami's face for a second, knowing full well Yugi wasn't telling her everything. She shrugged it off though as Yugi gave her a bright smile, then returned her attention to the movie.  
  
The Tomb Robber chuckled softly to himself. //I think someone's Hikari has a crush!//  
  
Ryou smiled and elbowed Bakura in the side. /Be nice! I think it's cute!/  
  
Bakura smirked. //You would.//  
  
Soon, the four resumed watching the movie, completely forgetting about the guy that had kept staring at Yami.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
As the movie finished, the two Yamis and Hikaris headed out to the lobby. Just as they were about to leave, guess who just happened to show up?   
  
(No, not Jou!)   
  
(*chuckles* no, not Anzu either.....stop that! *G*)   
  
It was Yami's special friend that she had made in the theater and Yugi was NOT amused!  
  
The guy walked right up to Yami, giving her a sharp grin. "Hey babe, how about a date? The name's Terry"   
  
Yami smirked, an eyebrow raising, "How about no?"   
  
Terry just chuckled,"Playing hard to get eh? You know you want me." He stepped a bit closer to Yami, Yami held her stance.  
  
"To get lost." Yami replied.   
  
Even Bakura was starting to get fed up. It was one thing when HE was messing with the Pharaoh... He begin to walk over, getting ready to send this baka to the shadow realm.   
  
Terry smirked, "You really are playing hard to get, ain't ya? Come with me and I'll show you a good time." Just as he was about to grab Yami's arm, he was met with a knuckle sandwich right in the face. He staggered back, then suddenly dropped, out cold.   
  
Yugi stood next to Yami, rubbing his fist. Yugi's resemblance to 'normal' Yami was almost uncanny, a smirk etched upon his face. "There's your good time." He growled.  
  
Bakura stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. Ryou and Yami were in no better shape. Yugi looked up, giving them a shy smile as he started heading for the exit.  
  
"Nani? Nobody messes with my Yami."   
  
Bakura, Ryou, and Yami just looked at one another, then Ryou chuckled. "Do you get the feeling Yugi's been hanging around with Jou and Honda too much?" 


	5. Monday Third Day

Hey Minna!   
  
Thank you all so much again for the reviews!! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. =)   
  
To Amy: As much as I love Yami and Bakura, I don't really like them all that much together as a couple. I'm much more the Hikari x Yami mixing and Jou and Seto. I DO love seeing them torture one another though so you will see plenty of that and every once in awhile, acually being nice to one another....once every great while. ;) Thank you so much for the review though and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! =) *huggles!*   
  
Um...let's see.....The gang are out of school. Why? Because I'm too lazy to write school days!! *EG* So we'll say that they're a year or two out of school.   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! is not owned by me!! Just the plot!   
  
Flames are for smores!   
  
It's starting to get a bit Shonen-Ai-ish, sorta, kinda, so if you're not really into that, then I'd advise to not read! =)  
  
I think that's about it! Now it's time to get on with the story! Please enjoy! =)   
  
  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
A knock was heard at the door early Monday morning. As Yugi continued to eat his breafast, Yami went to answer. Opening the door, she found the dreaded female trio, Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai.   
  
"Ohayo, Yami....Yugi." Anzu replied as she and the other two stepped into the house. Yugi had just come out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. Anzu had the same expression on her face that Shizkuka had when Yami had been dragged shopping. Yugi chuckled gently as Yami seemed to spot the expression too and stepped back.   
  
/I think you're in trouble, Yami./  
  
//Aibou!!//  
  
"I am not going shopping again!" Yami blurted out. Anzu just giggled and shook her head. "We're not here to take you shopping ...."  
  
"Nope, we have other plans." Shizuka smiled. Yami gulped and began to back up towards her aibou. "And what are these other plans?"   
  
"MAKEOVER!!!" The three girls cried.  
  
"Oh Ra!" Yami immediately began to look for plans to escape. Sending the three to the Shadow Realm wasn't really an option, besides, Jou would kill if something happened to his sister. There was only one option she could think of.....  
  
With a flash of light, Yami returned to the Sennen puzzle.   
  
"Awwww." The three girls cried then suddenly looked at Yugi. Yugi gulped and began to back away as the three began to advance his way. As the clock chimed 10:00am, if one listened carefully, they could hear the scream of a frightened and sounding to be tortured, young man.  
  
Yami raised her head from within her soulroom......//Aibou?!//  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A little while later, a flash of light brought Yami out of the puzzle. It seemed the girls had gone. Yami blinked as she heard a bit of swearing coming from the restroom. As she got closer, she realized the swearing was coming from none other than Yugi himself. Where had the boy learned to swear like that?   
  
As Yami peeped into the restroom, she had to use every bit of training that she had had as Pharaoh to not burst out laughing.   
  
Poor Yugi was at the sink scrubbing his face, trying to get the makeup the girls had applied off. They had definitely gone overboard. The only thing recognizable about Yugi was the amethyst of his eyes as he raised his head to glare at Yami.   
  
"I can't believe you left me with them!!" Yugi pouted.  
  
"Gomen Aibou. I didn't know they were going to do this." Yami reached over to wipe some eyeshadow off of Yugi that was running down his cheek. "Besides, think of it as payback." She replied with a smirk.   
  
Yugi sighed, "For leaving you in the shopping incident...I know, I know. So are we even now?"  
  
Yami chuckled softly and nodded reaching over to grab another washcloth from under the sink. "Hai aibou, we are. Now let me help you get this mess off."   
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi sighed as he went through the cupboards. It was official, they were going to have to go shopping.   
  
"Yami?"   
  
"Hai aibou?" Yami walked into the room and noticed what her hikari was looking at. "We need to go shopping don't we?"   
  
Yugi nodded and went to grab his wallet.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Arriving at the store, Yami and Yugi grabbed a basket and began walking through the aisles, trying to figure out what exactly they needed. Suddenly, they heard some familiar voices.  
  
"We need this and this and this!........"  
  
"Don't you ever stop eating, mutt?"   
  
"Of course I do and don't call me a mutt!"   
  
Stepping into the next aisle, Yami and Yugi came face to face with Jou and Seto Kaiba. Seto nodded at Yugi then did a double take at Yami. It seemed a certain blonde had forgotten to tell him about Yami's 'condition.'  
  
"Yami?!?"   
  
Yami let out a groan as Jou and Yugi chuckled at the look on Seto's face.   
  
"Oops. I guess I forget to tell you about Yami, Seto." Jou looked at both Seto and Yami sheepishly.   
  
"I'll say. What happened to you?!?" Seto's cool demeanor was starting to come back. He looked from Yami to Yugi demanding an explanation.   
  
"The Tomb Robber." At Yami's simple answer, Seto raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. It never could be anything simple with this group. He had finally come to accept about the Sennen items and about Yami being the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh and all of the other nonsense. Why should this surprise him?   
  
"What about me?" Suddenly Bakura and Ryou came into the aisle. Yami's eyes narrowed.   
  
"You did this!"   
  
"Did what?"   
  
Seto turned and looked at Bakura. "Turned the Pharaoh here, girly."   
  
Bakura just chuckled. "Yeah I did. I think the Baka Pharaoh looks better this way too, don't you agree?"   
  
"Why I oughta!!....." The Sennen eye began to glow on Yami's forehead as Yugi grabbed Yami around the waist, while Jou and Seto grabbed her arms.   
  
"That's enough, Bakura" Ryou frowned at his Yami. Bakura just smirked and glared at Yami, the female Pharaoh glaring right back. Yugi shook his head, "You two never will get along will you?"   
  
"No!!" Both Yamis growled.   
  
Jou chuckled softly, "Well, at least they agree on something!"   
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read & Review and the next will be out ASAP! =) 


	6. Monday cont & Tuesday 4th Fourth Day

Hey Minna!  
  
Thank you for the reviews!! =) Here is the next chapter of the story. Amy, if you're reading this, check out my new story "Labyrinth, Yami Style!" I think you may like it. ;)   
  
As always, Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me!   
  
Flames are used to toast smores!   
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
I think that's it. Enjoy! =)   
  
~*~ Monday cont....... ~*~  
  
Suddenly, two other very familiar voices were heard. Turning, the group noticed two blonde males and a dark haired female headed towards them.   
  
"Oh no." Yami mumbled. "Not them too." Yugi caught Yami's mumbling and chucked gently. Malik, Marik, and Isis walked over to the group.   
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?" Malik asked.   
  
Isis' eyes had widened, "Pharaoh?" She whispered, staring at Yami. Marik on the other hand was looking Yami up and down. The blonde Yami was practically drooling. "Hey Yugi, you didn't mention that you had a sister. He replied.   
  
Jou and Bakura started cracking up, tears rolling down their faces. Seto had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, his normal smirk appearing on his face. Yugi and Ryou just sweat dropped while Yami put her face in her hands, praying that Ra would just strike her down now.   
  
"Um...I don't have a sister." Yugi replied, reaching over and patting Yami on the shoulder.   
  
"Then who is this lovely vision?" Marik asked. Jou had to grab on to Seto's arm to keep from falling over he was laughing so hard. Bakura grabbed onto Ryou while Ryou just shook his head. Isis had finally managed to snap out of it, answering her brother's yami.   
  
"I believe that it the pharaoh." Isis replied, still staring at Yami. Marik did a double take, his jaw dropping, "NANI!?!"   
  
Yami finally raised her head and nodded, "Hai, it is,"  
  
"You mean I was flirting with the PHARAOH?!?" Marik glanced from face to face as they nodded. "AARRRGGHHHH!!!"   
  
Isis chuckled, "My Pharaoh, what happened to you?"   
  
Everyone in the group pointed to Bakura who was still chuckling every so often. Isis raised an eyebrow.   
  
After the group explained everything to the three of them, Isis shook her head, "Well, this is something the Tauk didn't predict." She smiled slightly, going over to pat Yami on the arm. "But things happen for a reason. Besides, I don't think someone minds too much whether you're a female or a male." Isis glanced knowingly over to Yugi.   
  
Yami caught Isis' glance and a soft blush appeared on her cheeks, "How...?"   
  
Isis chuckled, "It's really not that hard to see. Just pay attention and all will be revealed in due time." She squeezed Yami's arm once more, then went to drag Malik and Marik, who was still muttering about having to cleanse himself for flirting with the pharaoh, off to finish their shopping.   
  
Yugi walked over to Yami, watching the three walk off, "You okay, Yami? Your face is red." Yami nodded, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked over to her light.  
  
"Hai aibou, I am now."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
~*~ Tuesday ~*~   
  
As Tuesday morning rolled around, Yami woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She headed downstairs and noticed her hikari cooking at the stove. "Morning Aibou."   
  
"Morning Yami." Yugi smiled and placed a plate in front of her then got one for himself.  
  
"So what would you like to do today?" Yami asked before slipping a piece of bacon into her mouth.   
  
"How about we go to the park and just relax today?" Yugi smiled and Yami nodded. "Sounds good."   
  
Both finished their breakfasts and headed up to get dressed.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Arriving at the park, both headed over to a large shade tree and sat down. Unfortunately, the two had been spotted, though neither knew just yet.   
  
"What we did to Yugi was fun, but Yami still needs a makeover!" Shizuka giggled. Both Anzu and Mai nodded. Anzu held the dreaded makeup kit as she peeped around a tree to where hikari and yami rested.  
  
"But how......."   
  
Yami and Yugi sat chatting, Yami reflecting on what Isis had said. Did she mean that Yugi felt the same way that she did? Yami sighed. Suddenly, she spotted something move behind one of the trees. Was that a skirt?   
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/Hmm?/  
  
//I think we're being followed.//  
  
/Nani?! By who?/  
  
Yami met Yugi's eyes then slid her gaze over to the tree. Yugi glanced over, blanching at what he saw.   
  
/Not THEM again! I still don't think I've gotten all that makeup off yet!/   
  
//Alright Aibou, stand up slowly.....// Yami stood and reached for Yugi's hand, helping him up.  
  
//On the count of three, we run....1......2.......3, GO!!// Both Yami and Yugi began to run as fast as they could towards the park exit.   
  
"They're getting away!!!" Mai cried as all three girls began to give chase.   
  
Yugi was pratically dragging Yami. There was no way he was going to go through that again and he was pretty sure Yami wouldn't like to either. Soon, the Game shop came into view. Yugi quickly unlocked the door, pushing Yami through, then ran in himself, slamming the door and bolting it. Both hikari and yami looked at one another, gasping for breath, when suddenly they heard a voice.   
  
"Yugi! I've told you not to run in here........."   
  
Yugi gulped and looked up. Standing there with his arms crossed stood none other then Mutou Suguroku.   
  
//Uh-oh!//  
  
"Hello Jii-chan." 


	7. Tuesday continued

Hey everyone!  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews once more! Sorry about this chapter taking so long but you know how RL gets! *ick* Anyways, here it is and I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
Yugi's Grandpa knows about Yami and the puzzle, etc.  
  
Flames are for smores! ;)   
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!   
  
I think that's it! Now on to the story!!.......  
  
"Hello Jii-chan."   
  
Yugi looked up into his grandfather's not amused face.   
  
//Oh shit!//  
  
/Yami! Language!/  
  
//Gomen aibou.//   
  
Sugoruku raised an eyebrow at his grandson, then noticed the young woman standing next to him, "Yugi, who's your friend? Did you get a girlfriend and not tell me?"   
  
Yugi's face turned bright red, Yami smirking next to him. Yami wanted to hear exactly how her aibou was going to get out of this one.   
  
"I..I.....she's......I...I...mean.......uuummmmm!" Poor Yugi just stood there, looking absolutely flustered. Yami chuckled softly and decided to help out.   
  
"Perhaps you'd like to sit down Jii-san." Yami explained. "It's kind of a long story.....  
  
After some explaining, Sugoruku looked from Yami to Yugi. "So Bakura turned you into a girl?"   
  
Yami nodded and sighed, "For a week."   
  
Sugoruku chuckled, "How's it going so far?"   
  
The look both Yami and Yugi gave him caused Sugoruku to burst out laughing, "Okay, okay, not so good I gather." The hikari and yami just looked at one another. Jii-chan sure was taking this well.  
  
"I've seen some pretty strange things in my time, this being one of them, but I think you two will make it through this alright." Sugoruku replied with a smile. "Now, I should probably go unpack and take care of some of the new shipments that have come in." As he got up, he noticed something. Walking over to Yugi, he used his thumb and wiped a smudge from under his grandson's eye.   
  
Raising an eyebrow once again, he looked at his thumb then back at Yugi.   
  
"Yugi, not that it's really any of my business, but, have you been wearing makeup?"  
  
"ARRRGHHHHH!!!!"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A little while later, Yugi and Yami were in Yugi's room, sitting on the bed.   
  
"Jii-chan took that very well." Yugi smiled, looking over at Yami. Yami nodded, then yawned, stretching herself out, "Yes he did."   
  
The two sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes when suddenly, "I'm bored Yami!!"   
  
"Well, what would you like to do aibou?"   
  
"Hmmmm."   
  
Suddenly Yugi's amethyst eyes brightened. "I have an idea." He grinned, reaching for the phone.  
  
"Aibou?"   
  
Yugi looked at Yami, his grin becoming even wider. Yami had a bad feeling. "Yami, can you change your voice just a bit. Make it sound a bit more seductive."   
  
Yami blinked at her hikari. "Aibou, what are you up to?"   
  
Yugi grinned, "Trust me. Can you do it?"   
  
"I..I think so...why?" Yami was still staring at Yugi wide-eyed. Surely this wasn't her sweet, innocent, hikari, was it?   
  
"Let's call Bakura!"   
  
Suddenly, Yami caught on to her hikari's scheme. And people thought Yugi was innocent! If they only knew.  
  
Yami took the phone, smirking, then cleared her throat. She then dialed the number to Bakura and Ryou's, setting the phone to speaker phone. A gruff voice answered, obviously Bakura and not his Hikari. Thank Ra!  
  
"Hello." Bakura answered, clearly not amused at having to answer.   
  
Yami grinned at Yugi, then with a wink, asked in a soft purr, "Hello, is Bakura there?"   
  
"Speaking." Bakura growled.   
  
"How are you doing big boy?" Yugi had to bite down on his fist to keep from howling. Yami bit her lip, not much better off than Yugi.   
  
There was a silence on the phone, Bakura obviously a bit flustered. Then suddenly, "I..I'm fine. Who is this?"   
  
"Just someone who thinks you're totally hot." Yami replied, the purr more evident in her voice now. "Why? Don't you like me?"   
  
"I...I don't really know you." Bakura replied. Who in Ra's name was this? Yugi had to grab a pillow and smother his face with it he was laughing so hard. Yami somehow managed to keep her cool.   
  
"How would you like to get to know me, big boy? I bet we could have lots of fun!" Yami let out a small snicker which unfortunately, Bakura caught. He was a tomb robber after all.   
  
"PHARAOH!! This is you isn't it!?!?!?!"   
  
Both Yami and Yugi burst out laughing. Bakura was muttering every egyptian swear word in the book.   
  
"I'm surprised Pharaoh. I didn't think you had it in you to think up something like this." Bakura growled, a hint of surprise in his voice.   
  
"Actually I didn't." Yami replied, grinning at Yugi. "My hikari was the one that came up with it."   
  
"Hmmm....perhaps the kid has hope yet." They heard a soft chuckle then the line went dead.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The two were getting ready for bed as Yami turned to her aibou and shook her head. "I still can't believe you came up with that, aibou."  
  
Yugi grinned, "Hey, I'm not as innocent as everyone mistakes me for."   
  
Yami chuckled, "So it would seem. It seems my hikari has ANOTHER side he hasn't shown."  
  
"Maybe he does" Yugi replied with a wink.   
  
"Could be fun." Yami replied with a wink and grin of her own. Yugi felt his face heat up.   
  
Both hikari and yami climbed into bed, Yami reaching over to turn off the light. As they both lay there, suddenly an idea popped into Yami's head.   
  
"Hmmmmm......aibou?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What do you think about doing that to Kaiba?"   
  
Yugi laughed, "And you wonder where I get it from?"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will be out ASAP! ^_^ 


	8. Wednesday 5th day

Hey guys!  
  
Thank you all so much for the reviews! Because you asked for it, you got it! The notorious phone call to Kaiba! ^_^   
  
Warning, this chapter contains some really really cheesy pick-up lines! *G* You have been warned! ;)   
  
YugiOh does not belong to me.  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
Flames will be used for smores!   
  
I think that's it....on to the story! ^_^   
  
The next morning, after showers were taken, breakfasts were eaten, and so forth, we once again find both Yami and Yugi on the phone. Luckily, Sugoruku had been called to a friend's house or both probably would have been in very deep trouble.   
  
This time, their victim was none other than, you guessed it, Seto Kaiba.  
  
Setting the phone once again on speaker, Yami dialed the number.  
  
**Ring**Ring**  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Kaiba residence." Jounouchi's voice came over the phone.   
  
Jou was there too? Identical evil grins appeared on both the yami and hikari's face. Once again, changing her voice, Yami put the plan into action.  
  
"Hi, are you legal?" Yami asked. Yugi's mouth dropped open.   
  
/Yami!!/   
  
//Yes aibou?// Yami grinned at her hikari, an eyebrow cocked. Yugi just grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Of course I'm legal!" Jou's face was bright red as Seto entered the bedroom.   
  
"What's wrong, puppy?" Seto asked. Jou put the phone on speaker.   
  
"So, um, is Seto there?" Yami asked, being careful not to slip and use 'Kaiba' like she normally did.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, "This is he. Who is this?"   
  
"Someone's who interested in both you and your puppy." Yami replied sweetly. "By the way, have you ever played 'Spank the brunette'? Want to try?"   
  
Yugi was absolutely cracking up. Yami had to put her hand over his mouth to keep him from giving them away. She was having a hard enough time trying to keep her own voice steady.  
  
"W..what did you....?" Seto was blushing furiously. Jou just grinned at him.   
  
"Awww, that's not your game. It's alright." Yami purred softly.   
  
Jou raised an eyebrow, something about that voice sounded very familiar and he was pretty sure he knew who it belonged to.   
  
"So, Seto...?"  
  
"Yes?" Seto was still a bit flustered but managed to answer with a straight voice.  
  
"Do you have a paper bag?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You need a paper bag to put over your head." Yami answered. "It's dangerous for someone like you to go out in public with all of these horny people around. Don't worry, I'll come over and protect you."   
  
That pretty much did it. Jou was absolutely rolling on the ground and Yugi wasn't much better off. Yami had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing and even Seto snickered softly.   
  
"Well, 'Yami'...if you really want to come over..." Seto replied in a cool voice.   
  
Yami and Yugi both looked at one another, "Awwww, damn."   
  
Suprisingly, Seto chuckled softly. "You almost had me there, except I recognized Yami's voice with the paper bag statement, Nice one."   
  
Then the phone went dead.   
  
Yami and Yugi just looked at one another and grinned. "Well, that was fun." Yugi laughed.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After their fun morning on the phone, the two decided to go to the arcade and just hang out. Arriving at the arcade, they ran into Bakura and a very uncharacteristically angry Ryou.  
  
"You can't just go sending people to the Shadow Realm because they beat your high score, Bakura!" Ryou glared at his Yami.   
  
Bakura just smirked. "He annoyed me."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So I sent him to the Shadow Realm!"   
  
Ryou just glared and shook his head. Yami and Yugi walked over to them.   
  
"Oh no, not the baka female Pharaoh." Bakura growled.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Tomb Robber." Yami replied.   
  
As the two began to argue as usual, Yugi and Ryou headed off to one of the games, leaving the two Yamis. Ryou grinned at Yugi, "I heard what you and Yami did to Bakura." He laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen Bakura so flustered."   
  
Yugi chuckled. "You should have heard what we did to Kaiba."   
  
Ryou's eyes widened,"You did it to Kaiba?!"   
  
As Yugi explained what happened on the phone, Yami and Bakura were still going at it. Suddenly, Bakura tugged on Yami's sleeve.   
  
"Hey, Pharaoh?"  
  
"What?" Yami raised an eyebrow at the tomb robber than glanced over to where he was looking. The same guy that Yugi had knocked out at the theater was across the arcade and was glaring at the Hikari. Yugi was so absorbed with talking with Ryou, he hadn't noticed. Suddenly, he began to head towards Yugi.   
  
Both Bakura and Yami immediately began to head towards their Hikaris, praying to Ra that they got there before he did. Damn this guy was fast. Realizing that they weren't going to make it, Yami sent a quick warning to Yugi...   
  
//Aibou! Watch out!!//  
  
To be cont....... 


	9. Wednesday Cont

Hey all!   
  
Thank you all for the great reviews!! MillenniumDreamer, this chapter should answer your question! ^_^ Also, for all of the Y&Y fans, this chapter's for you! ^_^ Mush warning ahead!!   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me!  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//   
  
Flames will be used for smores!   
  
Now on with the story! :)   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
//Aibou! Watch out!!//  
  
  
  
Yugi's head shot up from where he had been talking with Ryou.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Aibou! Look out!//  
  
/Nani?/  
  
Yugi barely had time to think as a fist came flying towards his face, Fortunetly, Ryou had mananged to shove him out of the way. Looking up, Yugi's eyes widened as he saw who had thrown the punch.   
  
/Oh shit!/  
  
Yami and Bakura were still making their way over to their hikari's when Terry threw another punch. Yugi managed to dodge the first but didn't see the second one coming. The blow caught him in the mouth and on his left cheek. Ryou let out a small gasp as Yugi wiped the blood from his mouth.   
  
Finally making it over, Yami was absolutely furious. Being female or not, NO one was going to hurt her aibou. The Sennen eye appeared on her forehead, flaring brightly.   
  
"Touch my Koi again and I swear by Ra that you will never be able to touch anything ever again!" Yami snarled. Bakura smirked and raised an eyebrow as Yugi looked at Yami. Yugi's eye's widened and he let out a small gasp. Yami inwardly winced. She had NOT meant for that to slip out!   
  
Terry growled, too angry about what Yugi had done to him to even think rationally. He started to charge again at Yugi when suddenly he was surrounded by a dark-purplish smoke. His eyes widened and he just managed to let out a cry of surprise before he disappeared.   
  
Bakura stepped forward, an evil grin upon his face. All turned towards him, Yugi with his mouth open, Yami cocking an eyebrow, and Ryou just shaking his head.   
  
"Bakura!!"   
  
"What is it, Hikari?" Bakura turned to look at Ryou, an innocent, well, innocent as Bakura could get anyways, expression appearing on his face.   
  
"You know perfectly well what!" Ryou glared, even though a small smile was tugging at his lips. Bakura just chuckled. "Give it up, Ryou. You just don't glare all that well." Ryou pouted slightly as Bakura came and put an arm around his shoulders.   
  
Meanwhile, Yami had headed over to Yugi. She gently ran a finger over her aibou's cut and swollen lip, wiping a small smudge of blood off. "Are you alright, aibou?" She whispered softly.   
  
Yugi looked up at his darker, female self and nodded, indicating that he was indeed okay. Not trusting himself to speak, Yugi resorted to using the mind-link.   
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Hai aibou?//   
  
/D...Did you mean what you said. W..when you called me your koi?/  
  
Bakura noticed the exchange between the two and took Ryou by the hand. "Come on Ryou, I think the baka female Pharaoh and her hikari could use some alone time." Ryou nodded and the two quickly went over and said goodbye before heading off.   
  
Yami turned her attention back to Yugi, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Hai Yugi, I did. A..aishiteru. aibou." Yami gulped, closing her eyes and sighing softly. Even being Pharaoh had never been this hard or had left her this nervous. This would either make or break them. If Yugi didn't feel the same way........  
  
Yami felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes suddenly shot open when she felt a soft peck on her lips. Yugi pulled back, a smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. "I feel the same way, Yami. Aishiteru." Yami smiled and kissed Yugi again before grabbing his hand. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up, aibou."   
  
As the two exited the arcade, four heads shot out from behind one of the games. Two out of the four let out whoops of joy and one just smirked. Seto grumbled softly as he handed Jou, Bakura, and Ryou some money. Jou and Ryou chuckled.  
  
"We told ya so!"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, this chapter came out a bit short. ^_^; I promise the next will be longer! Thank you all once more for the great reviews and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	10. Thursday 6th day

Hello everyone!  
  
Yes, it's another chapter and pretty fast too! It's also a bit longer like I promised. =)   
  
Ok, here's the nomal stuff -   
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Flames are for smores!   
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! :)   
  
Ok...think that's about it! On to the story!!   
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
As early morning dawns on Thursday, we once more hearing the ringing of a phone at the Mouto's residence. Yami grumbled and hid her head under the covers as Yugi mumbled and hid his head under his pillow.   
  
**ring ring**   
  
"Aibou, get the phone!"   
  
**ring ring**  
  
Yugi mumbled something and cuddled down under the covers. Crimson eyes sleepily opened, "What was that?"   
  
/I said let Jii-Chan answer it!/  
  
"Jii-chan isn't home, remember? He's staying with a friend for the next few days."   
  
**ring ring**   
  
/Oh yeah, I forgot....*sighs* Fine./  
  
Yugi's hand reached out from under the blankets, blindly searching for the phone, before accidently knocking it down on the floor. A couple of swear words that made Yami's eyebrows raise escaped from Yugi's lips before he peeked his head out and grabbed it.   
  
"Moshi Moshi!"   
  
"Y..Yugi?!?....Did I call at a bad time?"   
  
"No, no, it's perfectly okay Ryou. What's up?" Yugi playfully swatted Yami's hands away as she examined Yugi's lip and cheek. "Stop that, Yami!"   
  
Ryou chuckled, "Are you sure this isn't a bad time, Yugi? It sounds like you and Yami are 'busy.'"   
  
"We are not!" Yugi's cheeks instantly reddened. Yami raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly. She didn't know what exactly was being said to her aibou but it was definitely embarassing him. Yami reached over and pecked him on the cheek before getting up and heading into the restroom, causing Yugi to blush even more if possible.  
  
"Anyways, Bakura and I were wondering if you would like to come over? We could figure out something to do later."   
  
"Sure Ryou, I don't think we had anything planned today. What time do you want us?"   
  
"How about 11:00?"   
  
"Ok, we'll be there!" Yugi climbed out of bed and began searching for some clothes. *He's in his PJ's you naughty naughty people! Get your mind outta there!*   
  
"See you then!" Ryou hung up the phone and turned to Bakura, a slight frown on his face, "I can't believe you made me do that!"   
  
Bakura grinned evilly. "Come on hikari, we have to have some fun while the Pharaoh's still girly."   
  
"It's still not very nice! If you get sent to the Shadow Realm again, don't expect me to get you out!" Ryou grumbled and walked out the door heading into the living room. Bakura shrugged and followed his Hikari out the door. "Sometimes you're just no fun at all, Ryou."   
  
Within the corner of the room sat three figures, three identically evil grins on their faces....  
  
And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
*  
  
Wait-a-minute...why are you all still here?! 0_0   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
What do you mean this can't be the end of this chapter?!? I'm telling ya, it is!   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
You're still here? You all really want more of the chapter? Ok...fine....I suppose I could do that for you all! ^_^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
At 10:45, Yugi and Yami started heading towards Ryou and Bakura's. Yami noticed that Yugi seemed a bit quiet and lost in thought.   
  
"Aibou?"   
  
".........."   
  
"Aibou!"   
  
"........."   
  
//Aibou!!!!//  
  
"Wha!...." Yugi jumped and blinked. "Nani? There no need to yell Yami."   
  
Yami just smirked, then loooked at Yugi with a serious expression, "You seem a bit lost in thought, Aibou. What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "It's probably nothing but Ryou sounded a little different, like he was worried about something." Yugi just shrugged, then smiled. "Probably nothing to worry about."   
  
Yami nodded, "Probably not."   
  
The two finally reached their destination. Everything was fine as Yugi entered but as soon as Yami entered....  
  
"GET HER!!!"   
  
"What the...?" Yami blinked as Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai grabbed her. Bakura chuckled as he opened the bedroom door. "In here girls. Have fun!" The girls drug a struggling Yami into the room, the door closing with a soft click. Yugi's mouth dropped open as Bakura came over and smacked him on the back, "Don't worry, the baka female Pharaoh will be just fine...maybe!" With a snicker, Bakura went into his bedroom and shut the door.   
  
Ryou covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Looking up, he sighed and gave Yugi an apologetic look. "Gomen Yugi. I really am. Bakura made me call you."   
  
Yugi nodded, "It's okay Ryou. I understand.. I'm not so sure if Yami will though!"  
  
"Don't remind me." Ryou groaned, "She's gonna kill us all, isn't she?"   
  
"Hmm, I think Yami will probably spare you. Bakura on the other hand......."   
  
***Meanwhile in the bedroom where Yami was taken*****   
  
"Hold still, Yami!" Anzu was holding Yami's arms as Shizuka applied some lipstick. Mai was sorting through different eyeshadows, trying to find some that would look good with Yami's eye color.   
  
"No! Let me go......Yugi!!!!"   
  
"Aww, come on Yami. We'll make you look pretty!" Shizuka smiled. Yami just growled at her, "I don't want to look pretty and I don't want that crud on my face!"   
  
"Sure you do. You just don't realize it yet." Mai grinned, coming over with the eyeshadow she had chosen, "Now hold still so I don't poke you in the eye."   
  
Yami sighed and did as asked, realizing struggling just wasn't going to get her out of this. Instead, she began focusing on all of the nasty things that she could do to the tomb robber.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ryou and Yugi sat out in the living room talking when Yugi suddenly heard Yami yell out his name. He tried to get up by Ryou grabbed his arm. "I don't think you're going to be able to help her out of this, Yugi."   
  
"But....."   
  
Ryou looked at him seriously, "Do you want what happened last time to happen again?"  
  
Yugi shivered and shook his head, "No...but still...."   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Bakura came out. "Aren't they done yet?"   
  
Both Hikaris shook their heads no when suddenly, Shizuka came out of the other bedroom, a grin on her face. "We're all done!" She giggled, "Ready to see the new Yami?"   
  
Both Yugi and Ryou blanched but nodded and Bakura chuckled. He was ready to see anything that tortured the Pharaoh.   
  
Anzu and Mai pushed a still very not amused Yami out of the bedroom, grins on both of their faces. "So what do you think?" Anzu asked the three.   
  
Yugi blinked and felt a blush creep up on his face. He had to admit, Yami did look good!  
  
The girls had gone for colors that seemed to completely compliment Yami and bring out her best features. They had gone for a light bluish-purple eyeshadow that made the crimson of Yami's eyes stand out even more. The maroon lipstick they had chosen matched the streaks in her hair, all together bringing a rather stunning look.   
  
Yami really didn't care how she looked, even though she did take note of the expression on her koi's face. It was still the matter of it all.   
  
"Wow!" Both Yugi and Ryou whispered while Bakura raised an eyebrow, "You actually look half-way decent for once Pharaoh."   
  
Yami growled at him, "You're in enough trouble as it is, tomb robber. I know you were the one that planned this!"   
  
The girls looked back and forth at the two yamis and decided that it was probably a good time to get out of there. Grabbing their things, the three took out the door.  
  
"yeah, what if I did?" Bakura smirked.   
  
"Why I oughta!" Yami growled.   
  
"Oughta what?"   
  
"You'll find out!!"   
  
Yugi and Ryou just looked at each other, shaking their heads. Finally, Ryou stood and grabbed Yugi's hand, pulling him up and towards the kitchen. "We may as well let them fight it out. Let's go see if we can find something for lunch!"   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
And that is seriously it for the end of this chapter! I hope that you liked it and the next will be out ASAP! ^_^ 


	11. Thursday Cont

Hey Everyone!  
  
Over 100 reviews!!! Thank you all so much!!!! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! ^_^   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine! Just this crazy storyline!   
  
Flames are for smores and not fanfict! Mmmm...smores!  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
I think that's it. Now, on to the chapter.....  
  
Yugi and Ryou stepped out of the kitchen, sandwiches and bags of chips in their hands. Bakura and Yami had decided on a good old fashioned game of Duel Monsters to settle their differences but were still slinging insults back and forth. Yami put down a final card, knocking the tomb robber's life points to zero. He muttered a few death threats as Ryou came over and handed him a sandwich and bag of chips as Yugi did the same with Yami.   
  
"Do you think you two could quit insulting one other long enough to eat lunch?" Ryou asked. Yami and Bakura nodded but continued to glare at one another. The two Hikaris just sighed, sitting down next to one another and beginning to eat. Things were going fine until a corn chip came flying over and hit Yami in the forehead. Yami let out a growl.  
  
"Tomb Robber!!"   
  
Bakura looked up, innocent expression on his face, and pointed to Yugi. "What?! He did it!"   
  
Yugi blinked, "I did not!"   
  
Ryou glared at him as Yami smirked, "I know my hikari didn't do that." Bakura frowned, then with a thoughtful expression. pointed at his own hikari, "Ok...fine, Ryou did it."   
  
"I did no such thing!" Ryou replied, eyes wide. Yami shook her head, "I know you didn't do it either, Ryou."   
  
Bakura growled, "Alright, fine! I did it and I'll do it again too!" With that, he tossed another chip. This, of course, got Yami started and soon chips were flying across the room.   
  
Yugi and Ryou just looked at one another and shook their heads. Ryou walked over to the coffee table and flipped it on to it's side, then grabbing Yugi, dove behind it. Soon, chips weren't the only food flying through the air.   
  
Suddenly, the front door opened and a certain blonde stuck his head through, followed by a certain brunette. "What's going.......*splat!*   
  
"Hey!" Jou wiped what was left of Yami's sandwich off his face as Seto chuckled. "You didn't look half bad like that puppy. Almost good enough to eat."   
  
Jou blushed as Yugi came running out of his hiding place, grabbed both of their arms and hauled them back to his and Ryou's barrier.   
  
Jou peeped his head around the table and raised an eyebrow, "Wow! It's an all out battle of the Yamis!" Yami suddenly ran past into the kitchen followed closely by Bakura. Crashes and bangs were heard all throughout the kitchen, followed by a long line of egyptian curses.   
  
Ryou groaned, "Oh Kami, I can imagine what they're doing in there."   
  
//Hey Ryou, come in here!//  
  
/No way!/  
  
///Fine then!//  
  
Bakura came out running out of the kitchen, one arm full of all kinds of throwable food. He ran over to the table, grabbed Ryou, then ran over behind the couch.  
  
Ryou frowned as Bakura handed over some of his supply. "Bakura, I am not getting involved in this!"  
  
Bakura smirked, "Yes you are, my hikari."   
  
Yami, meanwhile, had gotten her own supply and slipped out of the kitchen. Running over, she slipped behind the table with Yugi, Jou, and Seto. Yugi just shook his head at his dark.   
  
"Yami!"   
  
"Yes, koi?" Yami glanced at Yugi, an evil glint in her eye.   
  
"You know what."   
  
Yami grabbed a can of whipped cream and peeped behind the table, "Awww, the tomb robber started it aibou. I'm just finishing it."   
  
//Unless you'd like me to use this can on something else?// Yami turned back to her aibou, smirk on her face and eyebrow raised.   
  
/Yami!!/ Yugi's face went bright red as he met Yami's gaze. Yami just let out a soft chuckle.   
  
Jou and Seto just looked at one another. They did not even want to know what the two were discussing mentally.   
  
Suddenly, two tomatoes came flying over the table, unfortunately hitting two of the four behind it. Yugi and Seto both growled, wiping the offending red stuff from their faces. Both looked at one other, nodding in mutal agreement, before grabbing some of the food that Yami had brought and running out from behind the table.....  
  
  
  
"Charge!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
About an hour later, five very disheveled males and one disheveled female stood looking around at the chaos they had caused.  
  
"Oh Kami!" Ryou whispered as he looked around.   
  
Food had been splattered just about everywhere, including the walls, ceiling, floor, and furniture. The couch and chairs had been knocked over. Yugi walked over and put his hand on the shoulder of the fair-haired hikari. Ryou glanced up and couldn't help but snicker softly.   
  
Yugi's normally spiked up hair was now hanging limply down into his face, thanks to the whipped cream (courtesy of Yami and Jou, who after seeing Yami do it had to join in.) and other gunk that was embedded in it. Jou glanced around and then disappeared for a few before returning with a bunch of brooms and sponges. Dividing into groups, they sat out to clean the mess that they had caused. Seto and Jou began to upright the furniture as the others began starting on the walls.   
  
It was going to be a very long night. 


	12. Friday 7th day and the last full day of ...

Hey everyone!  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter actually came out pretty long. ^_^   
  
~*~ Okay, I forgot to add this. Yami's spell was orginally cast on Saturday at 11:00am, so the spell will end on the following Sat at 11:00...you get the hint. ;) ~*~   
  
Ok, on to the normal stuff I gotta put.   
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Frosted Flakes, or the song 100 bottles of beer on the wall! Don't ask, you'll see in the story!*G*  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//   
  
Flames will be used for smores!  
  
Ok, think that's it! Now on to the story! ^_^   
  
Mid-morning arose on the last full day of Yami's 'condition.' Tomorrow at 11am, the spell would be broken and Yami would once more return to normal. The gang had all decided on going on a picnic for the day. They had agreed to meet at 10:00am, due to the lateness of the "food fight incident." Kaiba and Jou were coming over to pick them up as they had to stop by the store to pick up supplies.   
  
Yami woke up first. Glancing at her Aibou, she poked him. "Aibou, time to get up."   
  
"Don' wanna." Yugi mumbled, smacking Yami's hand away.   
  
Pulling the blanket off of Yugi, Yami poked at him again, "Come on, koi. We're gonna be late if you don't get up!"   
  
Yugi groaned and rolled over, his back to Yami. "Just a little while longer.....zzzzzz"   
  
"Alright, Yugi. You asked for it." Yami bent over and whispered in his ear. "I'm getting a can of whipped cream...."   
  
Yugi blinked and sat up, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red. "Alright, alright, I'm up already, geez. What is it with your whipped cream fascination anyways?"   
  
Yami just smirked, "What's wrong with whipped cream? It can be fun."   
  
Yugi just chuckled and shook his head, "Nevermind."   
  
"Anyways, we'd better get dressed. Jou and Kaiba will be here in a half-hour." Just as Yami finished saying that, she was met with a pillow to the head. Yugi giggled and grabbed his clothes, running to the bathroom, "Me first!!!"   
  
Yami just smirked and looked at Yugi as the door to the bathroom shut. He would definitely be paying for that later.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Seto and Jou arrived just as Yugi and Yami were coming down the stairs. Seto had decided to drive, not really wanting to attract unwanted attention with the limo. Yugi and Yami were met with a hyper, head full of jet black hair as they entered the car.   
  
"Hiya Yugi! Hiya Ya......mi?!" Mokuba blinked as he looked the pharaoh over. "Whoa! Nii-san, you weren't kidding were you?"  
  
"No Mokuba, I wasn't. Now would you please calm down?" Seto sighed. He looked at the blonde next to him and smirked. That's what he got for letting Jou convince his brother that his frosted flakes needed "more" sugar.   
  
A snicker from the back caught the pairs attention. "I still say the pharaoh looks way better like this." Bakura met Yami's gaze as Ryou smiled a greeting.  
  
"Shut-up, tomb robber." Yami growled as she found a seat, Yugi sitting next to her.  
  
"The girls and Honda will meet us at the park." Jou explained. Mokuba was still staring at Yami, his mouth slightly open. The two hikaris chuckled as Yami met Mokuba's gaze. "Yes, it's me, Mokuba. Now, could you please close your mouth?" Yami asked, amused expression on her face.   
  
Mokuba finally seemed to snap out of it with that, but that wasn't the last of it.   
  
"So Yami?......."  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Howdoyoulikebeingagirl?What'sitlike?Doyouenjoyitordoyoulikebeingaguybetter?HaveyouandYugifinallygottentogetheryet?Whenwillyouchangeback?AreyouplanningongettingbackatBakura?Whatareyougonnadotohim?Well????"  
  
Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and Jou all blinked as Seto just groaned. Jou chuckled nervously. "Um, okay. You're right Seto, no more sugar for him."   
  
"Well?" Mokuba looked at Yami, an eyebrow raised. Yami was about to start answering when Seto did it for her.   
  
"Mokuba, leave Yami alone!"   
  
"But Nii-san!"   
  
"Mokuba!!"   
  
Mokuba sighed with a pout, "Alright."   
  
A few minutes later, Mokuba's obsession with Yami was soon forgotten as he began to sing 100 bottles of beer on the wall. Yugi, Ryou, and Jou soon joined in as the Yamis and Seto just sweat-dropped. Oh well, at least it would keep them occupied until they got to the store.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The group finally arrived at the store. Entering, it didn't take long for Jou and Mokuba to grab a basket and start heading down aisles, piling this and that into the cart.   
  
"This, and this, and this, oh and a little of this!!" Jou began grabbing various items off of the shelves, throwing them into the basket. Mokuba was right beside him, grabbing things as well. It wasn't long before the two had the basket almost overflowing.   
  
Yami raised an eyebrow as she saw the basket's condition. She turned to Yugi with an evil smirk, then grabbing his hand, headed towards, you guessed it, the whipped cream aisle.   
  
"Yami!" Yugi glared at him as Jou and Mokuba came into the aisle, followed by Seto, Bakura, and Ryou.   
  
"Whipped cream!!!" The dastardly duo cried, running and grabbing a bunch of cans and throwing them into the basket, "See?" Yami grinned.   
  
By the time Jou and Mokuba were done, they had ended up with a basket and a half full of junk food. Seto grumbled as he handed over a credit card to the cashier, "You got all this for a picnic?!?!?"   
  
"Yep!" Both boys chorused.   
  
The rest of the gang all looked at one another and shrugged. With both Jou and Honda's appetites, the food more than likely wouldn't last past an hour.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Finally, at around 11:00, they arrived at the park. Honda walked up, followed by the girls. "Where have you guys been?"   
  
All pointed towards Jou and Mokuba. Shizuka giggled, "Why does that not surprise me?"   
  
After the load of food had been unpacked, it taking several trips, the gang spread out a blanket and sat down to rest. Jou and Honda had already starting diving in, fighting over this and that. The others just watched, amused.   
  
Ryou had starting scooting closer to Yami and Yugi. Yugi noticed that he seemed paler than normal and was staring at something. Looking up, Yugi spotted the girls, huddled into a group once more. He also caught the words braid, hair, and Ryou. It seemed the fair-skinned hikari had caught it also.   
  
//What's wrong, koi?// Yami looked down Yugi, who was sitting in her lap. Yugi mentally chuckled and nodded towards Ryou.   
  
/I think the girls have plans for Ryou./   
  
//Oh, like what?//   
  
Suddenly, the girls all glanced Ryou's way and began to stand up. Ryou let out a whimper and began to frantically crawl over towards his Yami. Bakura just raised an eyebrow and pushed Ryou back towards them. "Don't get me involved in this, Ryou."   
  
Ryou pouted for a few seconds, then spotting the girls making their way towards him, began trying to look for an escape route. Yugi and Yami had been watching the whole time.   
  
/Yami?/  
  
//I've got it Aibou.// Yami answered, already knowing what her Hikari was going to ask. Gently moving Yugi off her lap, she headed over to the tomb robber, Yugi following after.   
  
Reaching over, Yugi grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him towards him. Yami had managed to make her way behind Bakura and just as the girls reached Yugi and Ryou, had pushed him into them. Bakura let out a string of curses as he was suddenly mauled. Hell, Bakura would work, he had hair just like Ryou's! The girls dragged him over to their spot, got out their things and began to do Bakura's hair. Yami, Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Mokuba were absolutely howling, Ryou was pretty much in shock yet relieved that it hadn't been him and even Seto was snickering quietly. Several death threats and threats involving the shadow realm were heard yet the girls paid no heed. Finally, after Yami issued her own threat of sending Bakura to the shadow realm did he finally relent and just let the girls at it. He still continued to give death glares though.  
  
After the gang ate lunch, they decided to play a "friendly" game of frisbee. Jou and Mokuba even convinced Seto to play. Everything was going fine until Bakura decided it might be fun to use the frisbee to decapitate someone. Naturally, he chose Yami. Unfortunately, Yugi stepped in the way.   
  
Luckily, Yugi was short. The frisbee just grazed the top of his hair and ended up embedded in a tree. Yami was still not amused.   
  
"Heh..heh...Whoops!"   
  
"TOMB ROBBER!!!"   
  
"BAKURA!!!"   
  
Bakura looked up into the faces of a very angry Yami and Ryou. Yugi wasn't looking all that amused either.   
  
"Um....Gomen, Baka Pharaoh's Hikari." Bakura slowly began to back away. Noticing the others were still heading his way, he turned and started to run, running right into a certain CEO and his puppy. Suddenly, Honda appeared, an evil smile on his face. In his hands he held a paper bag....  
  
A few minutes later, a certain tomb robber was sitting on the ground, sulking. He was covered head to toe in creamy white stuff. Yami looked at Yugi, a huge grin on her face. "See aibou? I told you this stuff was great!"   
  
Yes, Bakura was covered head to toe in whipped cream. Honda had brought over all of the cans that Jou and Mokuba had grabbed and they had ALL went to use. Bakura just sat and grumbled. Alright, perhaps he had deserved that. Damn if he was gonna admit it though. Finally, he stood up and disappeared into the ring, returning a few minutes later all cleaned up. After promising to be good, well, as good as Bakura could be, the gang decided to just go back and hang out.  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly well. The gang just sat around and chatted, playing a few games here and there of duel monsters. Bakura even behaved himself for once. Finally, it was starting to get late and everyone decided it was time to start heading home. Gathering their things, they all bid one another farewell until tomorrow. Honda took off with the girls and everyone else gathered back into Seto's car. They dropped off Bakura and Ryou first, then Yami and Yugi. With that, Seto, Jou, and Mokuba all headed for home.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami and Yugi entered the gameshop, heading into the house. After showering (Seperately! They showered seperately! Get your head outta there, this is rated PG-13! *G*) they both climbed into bed. Yugi yawned and cuddled up to Yami.   
  
"Well, tomorrow you turn back to normal Yami."   
  
Yami nodded, "Thank Ra."  
  
Pulling Yugi closer, Yami chuckled softly. Yugi looked up at her, "What is it?"   
  
An evil smirk spread across Yami's face, "I think I have my revenge planned for the tomb robber."   
  
"Oh?" Yugi cocked his head, "What is it?"  
  
Yami bent her head and gave Yugi a peck on the lips, "You'll see tomorrow Koi. Now get some sleep."   
  
Yugi pouted for a second, then nodded, closing his eyes. Yami rested her head on his shoulder and felt her own eyes start to close as her aibou's breathing evened out, indicating he was asleep.   
  
Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. 


	13. Final Day

Hey all!  
  
Can you believe it. It's the last chapter! :)   
  
First thing's first though, about the Onii-san. I didn't get that off of the internet. My father was stationed in Japan for 3 years when he was in the Coast Guard and dated a Japanese school teacher for two of those years. Apparently, all the forms given are acceptable, including the form Saiyan Jedi listed as well as Onii-chan, which is a lot less polite and Onii-sama which is used as a more proper form of respect. :) Anyways, enough of that! *G* Here is the last chapter which I know for a fact I am going to get killed for! I hope you enjoy it and perhaps there will be a sequel, if you guys would like it. :)   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine!   
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
Flames are for smores!  
  
Just remember, it's his fault! *pushed Yami out infront of her and runs off!*   
  
The night passed quickly and soon it was morning once more at the Mouto residence. Yami and Yugi awoke at 9, dressed, and had breakfast. At 10, they headed to the carnival.   
  
Walking around for a bit, they soon met up with the rest of the gang. They played a few games and looked around for while until finally, it was five minutes to 11. The group began to count down, keeping a close eye on Yami.   
  
10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1! They all held their breath as suddenly, a bright light surrounded Yami making all of them cover their eyes. When they could finally see again, the now back to normal male pharaoh stood before them. Yugi grinned and hugged his darker half, "Welcome back to normal, Mou Hitori no Boku."   
  
Yami chuckled softly, hugging him back, "Arigato koi."   
  
Bakura sighed, "Too bad, he looked so much better the other way." Yami just glared as Ryou hit Bakura in the arm, "Be nice."   
  
The gang decided to spend the rest of the day at the carnival, just messing around and celebrating Yami's return back to being male. Finally it was time to leave and everyone said their farewells. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and headed for the fortune teller's tent. Yugi looked apprehensive.   
  
"Yami....be nice."   
  
Yami just gave him a smirk. The smirk that he normally wore when he knew he was going to win a game of duel monsters or a shadow game. Yugi just gulped and followed him inside.   
  
The old woman greeted them warmly. "I see the spell has finally wore off. So what can I do for you?"   
  
As Yami began to explain, Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.   
  
/Yami!!/   
  
//Yes, koi?//   
  
/That's not very nice!/  
  
Yami chuckled softly as he finished his 'wish' and headed out, Yugi trailing behind him. Once outside, Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou and kissed him gently.   
  
"That's still not very nice, Yami." Yugi pouted.  
  
"Aww, it's only for a week, aibou. No need to worry."   
  
Yugi just shook his head and mumbled something about crazy yamis as Yami took his hand and the two headed for home.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
~*~ The next morning ~*~   
  
In a certain house, a young woman was just waking up. She stretched and sat up, noticing something. Since when had her hair gotten that long? Frowning, she got out of bed and headed for the restroom, flipping the light on, her mouth dropped open and she let out a shocked yelp. Yami was in BIG trouble!!  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bakura awoke, noticing his hikari was still asleep. Still half asleep himself, he slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. As he flipped on the light, he glanced up into the mirror. Blinking, he glanced up into the mirror again, his eyes widening. Curse words of all different languages began streaming out of his mouth, each cursing the pharaoh in as many ways as possible.   
  
Ryou awoke, hearing all of the noise coming from his darker half. Getting out of the bed, he headed to the bathroom and peeped inside, his mouth dropping open, "Oh my!"   
  
As Bakura turned to look at his light, Ryou was met with a pair of blue eyes and short auburn hair. Bakura glowered and let out a growl. "The Pharaoh is going to pay dearly for this!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later, a knock was heard upon the Mouto's door. Yugi opened it, blinking, he quickly stepped out of the way. Yami peeped his head out of the kitchen, curious as to who would be visiting so early. He gulped as he saw who it was.   
  
A little while later, the neighbors would report seeing a very strange sight. A male youth with spikey hair was being chased down the street by a very irrate white-haired male and an auburn haired female.   
  
Yugi just stood in the doorway, shaking his head, "I told him so!"   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
And that is the end of the story! :)   
  
I would like to say thank you to:   
  
Saiyan Jedi   
  
Bakura-is-MINE-1  
  
Bakuraluva  
  
Yami-Ryou  
  
BloodShedRed  
  
Mavelus   
  
VampssAmby10210  
  
Jay Kamiya  
  
White Wolf Youkai  
  
crazy buttafly  
  
Chibi Chibi Tenshi  
  
Dark Chameleon  
  
Pickled Cheesepuff   
  
MillenniumDreamer  
  
KokoroTsukino  
  
Yami Krissy  
  
Anime no Megami  
  
Yama-Dragon  
  
mistaken for sane  
  
Yami Kyuuketsuki  
  
Sophia and Sophie  
  
Kuroi Karasu  
  
Akane   
  
BakaNeko-Chan  
  
yugiohluver  
  
Souls Jugde, Anubis  
  
Amy   
  
2lazy2logon   
  
Cherry Drop  
  
Crouching Tigress  
  
Vicky   
  
Minamino Hikaru  
  
Wind Master Jin  
  
anon   
  
Sakura Tyler Kestrel   
  
T.K. Kaiba  
  
ACME-Rian  
  
sailorearth1023  
  
Aymeleh   
  
Setofan#98   
  
sam   
  
kattdemon  
  
Duos-Bunnie  
  
Dark Hilde   
  
And anyone else that I may have missed! Thank you all so much for reading! ^_^   
  
Until next story! *hugs*   
  
Lady Rapidash 


End file.
